Jaspertale
by tarabenson106
Summary: Jasper falls into the Underground and has to find her way back to the surface.


Jaspertale

Chapter 1

Jasper woke up in a dimly lit cave, looking up she could see a far away light, but looking around she could only see darkness. When she looked down, she noticed she had landed on a small flower bed filled with yellow flowers, they made her think of Yellow Diamond. Jasper stood up and walked around, she noticed a path and followed it. A few minutes later she was surprised to see a flower with a face, even more surprising it started to talk.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!"

"Yes, I can see that. How can you talk?" she asked.

"Because I'm magic, now you probably want to know about this place we are in, right?" the flower said

"Sure, what can you tell me?" she asked again

"This is the Underground, all sorts of monsters live here but they are all friendly, would you like to see how we treat new friends here?" the flower asked.

"Sure, why not?" she replied.

"Okay, I'm going to send you some Friendliness Pellets make sure to catch them all." the flower said

Suddenly Jasper's Gem started to glow and feel warm and several small white seeds came towards her. She hesitantly tried to catch one but it hit her gem and it hurt. Jasper recoiled as the flower changed.

Flowey grinned menacingly and gloated "You idiot! It's kill or be killed, now die!"

Jasper found herself surrounded by white seeds slowly coming closer. She closed her eyes and tensed up, but then she heard something. She opened her eyes and saw the flower getting knocked away by a fireball, then she looked at the source and saw a large being covered with fur and wearing a regal dress, they also had floppy ears and horns.

"What a miserable creature, torturing a poor innocent... human?" the monster said.

Jasper was insulted "I'm not a human!" she snapped.

"But you don't look like a monster, what are you then?" they asked.

"I am a Gem, a Quartz Gem" she told them.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I am Toriel gaurdian of these ruins, what is your name?" they asked.

"My name is Jasper." she said.

"Come with me, I will take you somewhere safe" Toriel offered.

Jasper followed her into a dungeon looking area, Toriel stepped on some buttons then flipped a switch which opened a door.

"This place is filled with puzzles but for now just let me solve them for you"

Jasper thought this was appropriate because even though she was clever she didn't feel like solving puzzles at the moment. They walked through the door and found a training dummy, Jasper thought it was odd that the dummy showed no signs of wear until Toriel spoke again.

"This place is filled with monsters who will confront you and sometimes attack you but they are just being defensive, try talking to them you could convince them to leave you be, try practising on the dummy"

Jasper looked at the dummy, it seemed harmless and lifeless but she decided to humor Toriel and say something to it.

"Hey back off you don't want to fight me, I could beat you down" she said.

"That was good, but try appealing to their kindness instead of relying on intimidation" Toriel advised.

Then they continued on to the next room, there was a light purplr path on the dark purple ground then a spike floor next to it.

"Just follow me, I know the safe way through" Toriel said.

Then Toriel walked through the spikes in a path just like the one on the floor. The next room was a long corridor.

"Forgive me but I must hurry ahead for a short time, come meet me at the end of the corridor" Toriel told her.

Jasper strolled along looking around, there wasn't much to this place, when she reached the end, Toriel came out of a pillar.

"I'm sorry for leaving you but I needed to test your independence, I need to leave you for a short time could you wait here for me, take this phone so you can call me if you need help" Toriel said before leaving the room.

Jasper waited a few minutes before getting bored, then left the room, suddenly the phone started ringing, so she answered.

"This is Toriel, you haven't left the room have you?"

Jasper answered "Uh... no, I'm still waiting"

Then she hung up and continued on. She saw a door to the north and a small frog-like creature next to it, the frog started talking to her.

"Some monsters don't like to fight, so if one attacks you try to convince it that you don't want to fight either."

Jasper went through the door and found a bowl of candy, she didn't usually like eating but she could sense something strange about these candies so she took one to save for later. She left the room and solved some more puzzles, until she came to a ghost blocking her path. She tried to slide it to the side but it woke up and confronted her. She tried to go aound it but it started to cry, one of it's tears landed on her gem and it hurt.

"Settle down I don't want to hurt you, I just want to get past"

But it kept weeping and more tears were landing on her, she knew she had to calm down the ghost to get past it, so she smiled friendly and lightly pat it on the back. Soon the ghost stopped crying and left feeling better. She was hurt and feeling weak but she could also feel the candy in her pocket, so she decided to eat it, suddenly she was feeling much better. She decided to go back and get some more but after grabbing one handful the bowl fell over and spilled. On her way back she found a small ribbon on the ground, so she decided to tie her hair back to keep it out of her vision. In the next room she found a spider web with a sign advertising a bakesale. She left a few of the coins she found in the web and a spider brought her a donut and some cider. She could sense that these were the same as the candies, so she decided to save them for later. Then the phone was ringing again so she answered it and Toriel was calling.

"Hello, sorry but I was wondering if you prefered cinnamon or butterscotch."

"I don't like either of them" she said

"Okay but if someone offered them to you would you accept it?"

"Sure, I guess so"

"Great see you later"

After a few more puzzles she found a toy knife on the ground but decided to leave it there. Then she noticed a tree and a house, Toriel was coming out of the house. When Toriel saw Jasper she was surprised to see her but glad she had managed to make it past all the monsters and puzzles. Toriel led Jasper through the house to a bedroom.

"I had prepared a room for any guests that showed up but the bed is much too small for you, why don't you stay in my room for now?"

Jasper sat down on toriel's bed, for some reason she was feeling tired, she laid back and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew she was waking up, she saw a slice of pie on the desk and decided to take it, since it could be useful like the candies. She went into the main room where Toriel was reading.

"Is there a way out of this dungeon?" she asked.

"Why would you want to leave? These ruins are a lovely home."

"I have things to do on the surface"

"Wait here while I take care of something"

Toriel got up and went down stairs, Jasper quickly followed her and saw her preparing to destroy the exit. She quickly jumped in front of her to stop her.

"Sorry Jasper but I can't let you leave, since you are not a monster there is someone out there who would want to hurt you, my past guests have all left and gotten killed, you can't go"

"I can handle it, I have defended myself before"

"Prove it, if you can get past me that means you have a chance of survival"

Jasper's gem began to glow and feel warm, she called out to Toriel.

"Please let me past, I don't want to fight you, I am grateful for your help but I need to get back to the surface"

"Fight me" Toriel said as she sent fireballs at Jasper, a few hit but most of them missed.

"I just want to go, I have stuff to get done on the surface"

"Please, go back to the house I can't let you leave"

"I can take care of myself, I am tough, but I can't fight you"

"Is it really that important for you to get back to the surface?"

"Yes, I have allies and a task to do, without me it will fail"

"Alright, fine you can go but please be careful you won't be able to come back after you leave"

Toriel moved to the side and let Jasper go. On the other side of the door there was a long hallway and at the end of it was the flower.

"I can't believe you didn't fight her, you seem like an aggressive being"

"She's not a human so I don't care about fighting her, besides she saved me from you so I owed her a debt"

"Well you're going to have to fight someone eventually and when you do I will be there watching, see you later"

The flower left and Jasper finally made it out of the ruins.


End file.
